Hard levels to earn three stars
This page is about hard levels regarding earning three stars. For hard levels regarding completion of a level, go to here. A Hard Level To Earn Three Stars is a level on Candy Crush Saga that is considered difficult by the majority of players to earn three stars. Levels can be hard to earn three stars for a whole mass of reasons. Any level type has the potential to have levels which are hard to earn three stars. They may also be hard if chosen as a mystery quest. The hardest level type to earn three stars is thought to be ingredient levels, and the easiest is thought to be jelly levels, as there are no particularly difficult jelly levels to earn three stars. What Makes a Level Hard To Earn Three Stars 'Candy Colours - '''A level can have up to six candy colours. With six colours on the board, the candies are much more mixed up and matches are harder to make, as are special candies, making a level significantly harder to earn three stars than it would be if there were five or four colours. Moreover, in jelly levels, they decrease the possibility of huge point cascades. 'Blocker - 'Blockers can make a level hard to earn three stars by preventing huge cascades from occurring or by restricting available board space to make special candies. It can also reduce available board space which reduces points earned through colour bomb combinations. A blocker with many layers of icing can make a level hard by the sheer number of hits needed, reducing the amount of points earned through sugar crush. Even in levels with candy bombs, liquorice lock can make a level hard to earn three stars as a candy bomb inside a liquorice lock requires two hits to score massive points as one colour bomb is required to remove the liquorice lock and the other to remove the bomb (this is provided if regular matches or special candies have not yet remove the liquorice lock). The above point is applicable for mobile devices but not on Facebook. Even with dispensed candy bombs or candy bombs not underneath blockers, liquorice swirls reduces the power of the colour bomb, reducing the amount of points earned through colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. '''Layout - '''The board can sometimes take a very complicated and confusing shape, sometimes a very awkward shape, or even isolated from the main board, making jellies hard to reach and cascades less likely. In other level types, they cause too many moves to be spent to clear the objective. '''Move / Time Limit - '''In some levels the move or time limit is deliberately very low. This means fewer points to be earned through sugar crush or fewer opportunities to create special candies as the moves have to be used to clear the objective. In timed levels, a player must be very lucky and strategic with their moves. '''Too few points awarded for completing objective - '''On candy order levels, the order only requires to collect a certain amount of candies which makes it difficult to meet the three star target score. This is because the candies do not give as many points (each regular candy collected gives 100 points, each special candy collected without the need of combinations gives 1,000 points and each special candy combinations gives 5,000 points). Specific orders such as the use of colour bomb + striped candy combination being used to meet an order for a large number of striped candies can also count if there are no additional means of earning points such as destroying candy bombs. On jelly levels, the number of jellies to be cleared is too few in respective to the target scores. Alternatively, there are insufficient jellies to sustain huge point cascades. In ingredient levels, the number of ingredients required to be dropped is too few in respective to the target scores. '''Mechanics -' The mechancics in Facebook and Mobile devices work differently such as the creation of special candies and cascades. This means that there is a split difficulty rating for the Facebook and Mobile Devices as some levels are easy to earn three stars on Facebook but hard on Mobile Devices. The reverse holds true as well. '''High Target Scores - '''The most common reason for levels being hard to earn three stars. In some levels, clearing the objective gives enough points to pass the level (one star). However, the three star target score is so high that players will need a good "Sugar Crush" or by sacrificing moves to create more special candies in order to earn three stars. This reason is always used with other reasons. List of Hard Levels to earn three stars You can find all the levels which are hard to earn three stars: Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Hardest Level And Episode In The Game To Earn Three Stars There are three polls created to determine the hardest levels and episodes to earn three stars for the Reality and Dreamworld segments as shown below. Hardest Level in Reality to earn three stars Hardest Level in Dreamworld to earn three stars Hardest Episode in the Game to earn 3 stars Gallery (Reality Series) TabberCSS |-| World 1= Level 33 Reality.png|A difficulty spike for three stars. Level 35 Reality.png|Six candy colours is a significant handicap. Level 43 Reality Buffed.png|Another difficulty spike for passing and three stars. Level 50 Reality.png|This is really a case of insanity. Six colours, blockers, an insane layout coupled with a 200,000 points requirement? What do you expect us to do? Level 65 Reality.png|With much fewer jellies available without nerfing the two and three star target scores is ridiculous. Level 70 Reality Nerfed.png|Isolating the jellies to give us useless point combos. Not to mention that there are six colours, plenty of blockers and a 150,000 points requirement. Level 77 Reality.png|Only 25 moves? I expected more moves for a level with a 150,000 points requirement and a board layout like this. |-| 2= Level 129 Reality.png|A colour bomb is a must! Level 134 Reality.png|Even with candy bombs six candy colours can make this level harder than it looks! Level 139 Reality.png|Six colours and chocolates are a bad combination! Level 158 Reality.png|A drawn out battle will result in a loss! Level 169 Reality.png|Everything is consuming you. |-| 3= Level 182 Reality.png|You pay us peanuts but expect us to work like an elephant to earn three stars? Level 221 Reality.png|This is one high score requirement. Level 238 Reality.png|This level is roaming your way to end your ingredient drop 3 star levels training pack. Level 239 Reality.png|Welcome to the easy level but the harder level to get the 3rd star after one undercooked level. |-| 4= 295fb.png|The much greater difficulty of creating special candies and earning more points due to jellies makes it insanely hard on mobile 297after.png|The two and three star target scores are mocking at people who only got one star. Level 319 Reality before.png|The position of chocolate spawners make it hard to earn three stars. 323fb.png|Quadrant level and high target scores, we know where this is heading. Screenshot 2015-11-02-15-32-34.png|You got this level?! It was a double whammy! |-| 5= 357fb.png|The best defense is a good offense adage is applicable in this level. 376fb.png|Even clearing the cake bomb within 10 moves does not automatically make it easier. Level 383 Reality.png|Reality level 221's bigger brother. Level 385 Reality.png|The target score is rather high for a level with a good number of blockers and six colours. Moreover, you better pray that the Mystery Candy give you something good. Level 390 Reality.png|You better not drop all the ingredients too quickly. Level 392.png|This level will trump all the current hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Level_417.png|This is ridiculous by sapping your moves to clear blockers of little worth. 418before.png|You better pray that the Mystery Candy give you something good. 427fb.png|Clear this level fast or your chances will slip away at the same speed. 428fb.png|An ingredient version of level 323 and with blockers and cherries to distract you, anyone? 440fb.png|Pre-nerfed level 350's successor, anyone? |-| 6= Reality level 444.png|Isolated jellies are never good for earning three stars. Coupled with the fact that they can only be cleared from the right makes it worse. Reality level 452 (buffed).png|You expect us to earn an additional 200,000 points with this kind of conditions? Reality level 458.png|Even with four colours, this is still insanity with that kind of layout! Reality_level_463.png|Mystery candies are the only way to boost your score! 471before.png|7,600 additional points per move for three stars? You better make sure only colour bombs clear the candy bombs. 475fb.png|One star? Check. Two stars? Check. Three stars?.... X 478fb.png|Cake bomb, too few jellies and too high a target score. What do we get? More insanity! Reality level 488.png|A repeat of level 295, anyone? Level-500.png|Too much stuff with a near useless candy bomb dispenser is a serious problem. Reality level 505.png|Trying to be unique by setting a much higher target score is no sell to us. Level 523.png|Despite the episode being the easiest to earn three stars on first successful attempt, this may be a hurdle due to limited number of moves, chocolate spawners and possibility of ingredients going to stuck zones. Level 527.png|Only a few moves you can waste due to the relatively high three star target score. |-| 7= 531.png|Six colours, jellies in awkward positions, liquorice locks and 300,000 points required makes this horrible! Reality level 560.png|This is another case of pure insanity! Level 563.png|6,000 points per move with only 25 moves to bring down all the ingredients? Level 565.png|600,000 points? Who set this score with lazy candy bomb dispensers dispensing only two bombs at a time and will not dispense more until at least one is cleared? Level 567.png|Seriously, these jellies are not going to be useful to get me 450,000 points. Level 586.png|Wasting 12,000 points by just waiting! Who decided that this is a good board layout? Reality level 594 new.png|Liquorice swirl infestation! Level 607.png|A mini version of level 458, anyone? Level 608.png|Pre-nerfed level 392's successor, anyone? 609fb.png|A colour bomb in the first move makes a big difference! Level 617.png|Level 475's enhanced brother, anyone? 619.PNG|A mini version of level 505, anyone? |-| 8= Reality level 623.png|Level 390's enhanced brother, anyone? Level 629 Reality.png|Retaining the 2,500 points per move requirement after the buff is crazy! 634before.png|300,000 points? Who set this with that few jellies? 634nerf.png|With only liquorice swirls on the jellies is a seriously bad idea. Level636 Reality.png|A bad start for three stars. Level 673 Reality new.png|They never learned from the mistake they did with level 65. Level 688 Reality 1st.png|Only four double jellies and a cake bomb to clear the candy bombs? Level 688 Reality.png|An extra color and fewer moves on candy bombs make all the additional jellies worthless. Level 695 Reality.png|Too many blockers and too few jellies. Level 696 Reality.png|Another case of split difficulty because of the bonus given by colour bombs used on jellies in Facebook. 699 V3.png|Too many moves spent just to meet the objective and the three star score is too high... Level 699 Reality 4th.png|It is now even worse! Level 699 Reality.png|This is called a scotched earth policy! Level 703 Reality.png|This is deceptively insane! Level 706 Reality.png|Level 65 all over again! Level 707 Reality.png|Level 182's bigger brother, anyone? |-| 9= Level 712 Reality.png|Even obtaining the sugar key within 5 - 6 moves does not automatically make it easier. Level 713 Reality.png|Pre-nerfed levels 392 and 608 long lost relative, anyone? Level 724 Reality.png|Six colours, limited number of moves to bring down the ingredients and the candy bombs.... Level 730 Reality.png|Six colours, limited number of moves and a massive gap between two and three stars.... Level 733 Reality before.png|You better pray that unlocking the colour bombs does not destroy the candy bombs. Level 734 Reality.png|An offspring of level 297 and 505, anyone? 735.png|Trying to use colour bomb + candy bomb combinations? Jimmy will happily say: NO!!! Level 755 Reality 2nd.png|Additional jellies and bombs are useless against six colours, blockers and high three star target score. Level 758 Reality.png|That is another case of a double whammy! Level 758 Reality V2.png|This is the third time they did not learn from the mistake they made in level 65. Level 759 Reality.png|An enhanced clone of level 390, anyone? Level_762_Reality.png|The available space is too limited and is decreasing rather quickly.... 767 ver 1.jpg|A greater degree of sadism than level 350, anyone? Level 767 Reality.png|Level 390's cousin, anyone? Level 794 Reality.png|Another level with incredibly high score requirement... Level 800 Reality.png|A repeat of level 505, anyone? |-| 10= Level 836 Reality.png|An ingredient level version of level 505, anyone? Level 841 Reality.png|Level 390's brother, anyone? Level 854 Reality.png|Who went to PRS and copied their version of target scores? Level 870 Reality.png|Trying earning your points through other methods.... Level 871 Reality.png|Even though only 2,680 points is required per move, the icing and sugar keys magnify this problem. Level 878 Reality.png|A candy bomb shortage! Level 879 Reality.png|A mix of level 871 and DR level 189, anyone? Level 883 Reality before.png|Only 15 moves even with four candy colours? |-| 11= Level 891 Reality.png|Another bad start for three stars. Level 892 Reality.png|Clear the cake bombs in the least number of moves! Level 896 Reality.png|Can you clear the chests quickly? Level 898 Reality.png|How many high three star target scores are they in this episode? Level 901 Reality.png|Seriously, another six colour level? Level 902 Reality 1st.png|Pre-nerfed levels 392 and 608 child, anyone? Level 905 Reality.png|Are you able to create enough colour bomb + candy bomb combinations? Level 910 Reality.png|A version of PRS level 604, anyone? Level 912 Reality.png|A repeat of pre-nerfed level 902, anyone? Level 913 Reality.png|I wonder how many children pre-nerfed level 902 has.... Level 918 Reality.png|Pre-nerfed level 902 may have a family tree if this trend continues. Level 923 Reality.png|Multiple colours for candy bombs is extremely bad. Level 926 Reality.png|Pre-nerfed level 902's possible grandchild Level 935 Reality.png|A candy order version of level 841, anyone? |-| 12= Level 938 Reality.png|Try not to leave the jellies exposed before the cake bomb is gone. Also you better pray that the Mystery Candy give you something good. Level 954 Reality.png|Cake bomb, narrow layout, and only 21 moves? Level 955 Reality.png|A version of level 879 but with six colours, anyone? Level 958 Reality.png|Level 505 has made its appearance for the third time. Level 973 Reality.png|The layout is a problem! Level 974 Reality.png|Wasting most of the moves just to get the keys before collecting the ingredients?! Level 976 Reality.png|You better hope that the two colour bombs destroy enough candies! |-| 13= Level 1000 befor.png|3.5 million points in 30 moves? Level 1015.png|Plenty of colour bomb + candy bomb combinations are a must! |-| 14= Level 1030.png|Do not finish the level too early.... Level 1050 Reality.png|Level 710's evil brother, anyone? Level_1070_Reality.png|Create as many colour bomb + candy bomb combinations as you can! |-| 15= Level 1085 Reality.png|Level 383's much enhanced brother, anyone? Level 1101 Reality.png|Even with candy bomb dispensers, this resembles level 958. Level_1104_Reality.png|Similar to level 77, anyone? |-| 16= Level 1116 Reality.png|A repeat of level 636, anyone? Level 1121 Reality.png|The blockers will sap you moves very quickly. Level 1124 Reality.png|A Jelly level version of level 699, anyone? Level 1128 Reality Buffed.png|Buffed on all counts. Level 1129 Reality before.png|How many levels are there in this episode to have high three star requirement? Level 1130 Reality.png|Be thankful that the glitch is there, or else.... Level 1132 Reality.png|Pre-nerfed level 910 with a vengeance, anyone? Level_1136_Reality.png|A repeat of DR level 486, anyone? Level 1154 Reality Buffed.png|Buffed on all counts part 2. |-| 17= Level 1180 Reality.png|A much enhanced version of pre-nerfed level 500, anyone? Level 1198.png|The rebirth of level 297, anyone? |-| 18= Level 1213 Reality.png|The target scores should be small and not the size of the board. Level 1217 Reality.png|Level 699's brother, anyone? Level 1232 Reality.png|Level 734's older relative, anyone? Level 1236 Reality.png|Two words and that is all: NOT ENOUGH! Level 1237 Reality.png|This level makes levels 297 and 1198 look like children's play. Level 1238 Reality.png|Blockers are at the wrong places! |-| 19= Level 1281 Reality.png|Level 505 again? |-| 20= Level 1304 Reality.png|Level 829 went to the dark side, isn't it? Gallery (Dreamworld Series) TabberCSS |-| World 1= Level 13 Dreamworld.png|An increase by 400.00% just because of the double jellies is a bad idea. Level 19 Dreamworld before candy.png|An additional colour, fewer moves and a higher three star target score makes this hard. Level-21 Dreamworld.png|Increasing the three star score by more than 250% just because there is a moonstruck is not a good idea at all. Dreamworld level 22.png|Seriously, you have removed the word 'not', turning this level from impossible not to earn three stars in the Reality to almost impossible to earn three stars in this one. DR level 24.png|This does not look as bad as DR level 22 until the Moon Scale will make you think otherwise. Level-31 Dreamworld.png|15 additional moves does not work with two more colours. Level-33 Dreamworld.png|The Reality version is quite bad already and now you want to raise the target score?! Level 34 (Dreamworld).png|Two additional colours and a much higher three star target score? Level 43 Dreamworld Buffed.png|A greater degree of sadism than DR level 22, anyone? Level-48 Dreamworld.png|A 5,000 points reduction does not work with fifteen fewer moves, unstable moon scale and one move moonstruck. Level-55 Dreamworld.png|If you think DR level 22 is bad, wait till you face this one with one more colour and an unstable moon scale! Level-56 Dreamworld.png|Too many blockers, too few jellies and too high three star target score! Level-57 Dreamworld.png|An unstable moon scale will sap too much of your attention. Level-61 Dreamworld.png|A much higher three star target score, an unstable moon scale and a one move moon struck? |-| 2= Level 113 Dreamworld.png|Level 55's twin brother. Level 119 Dreamworld.png|An addition of two moves and a 10,000 points reduction does not work with one more colour, unstable moon scale and one move moonstruck. DR level 150.png|Identical to Reality but with fewer moves and much higher two and three star target scores? DR level 152.png|Level 30 mixed with Reality level 390, anyone? Level 154 Dreamworld.png|Why am I doing this after a gap of two levels? Dreamworld level 169.png|A 5,000 points reduction does not work with ten fewer moves and one move moonstruck. |-| 3= Dream171before.png|A pure sugar crush route! Dream182.png|The reality version is already insane and now the target score is increased? Dreamworld level 189.png|What are you expecting for? Dreamworld level 198.png|The isolated jellies and high score requirement is going to keep us here for quite a while. Level 221 Dreamworld.png|The same Reality target score is still not easy to get. Dream239.png|Fewer moves and mystery candies, useless moonstruck but same Reality target scores makes this crazy! |-| 4= Dream287.png|Seriously, who copied the target scores from Reality level 560 after making this level harder? DR level 289.png|This level sets the new standard for insanely hard levels to earn three stars. Dream304.png|Who increased the three star target score by more than 100%? Level 308 Dreamworld.png|A target score of 70% higher? I wonder who can achieve this. DR level 323.png|Same as Reality but with Odus telling you: No, you are not allowed to have large cascades. Dream328.png|Do you think it is possible to get at least 210,000 points in a situation like this? DR level 336.png|The score requirement is high after making this level much harder. DR_level_337.png|The previous level's neighbour, anyone? DR level 338.png|700,000 points? Who set this score after making the level harder? DR level 344.png|Once again, levels whose Reality counterpart have four colours are harder to earn three stars in Dreamworld, even though passing this level is not that hard. |-| 5= Dream357.png|Another five colour level with four colour target scores? Having three more moves is not really enough. Dream364.png|Who copied the target scores from its Reality counterpart directly after adding a colour and decreasing the amount of ingredients needed? Dream376.png|So, the legendary level has made its history. Dream380nerf.png|An additional colour, unstable moon scale, moon strucks which lasts for only five moves and icings which are happy to waste your moon strucks? Level 383 Dreamworld 1st.png|More ingredients does not help in getting more stars especially with unstable moon scales. Level 383 Dreamworld.png|3,400 points required per move with marginally stable moon scale and useless moon strucks? Level 385 Dreamworld.png|Another potential candidate for being an insanely hard level to pass and insanely hard level to earn three stars. Level 389 Dreamworld before.png|Trying to use colour bomb + candy bomb combinations? Odus will happily say: NO!!! Level 391 Dreamworld.png|Another much harder level even with the same candy colours and same two and three star target scores. Level 418 Dreamworld before.png|Identical to Reality but with fewer moves and an unstable moon scale? Level 422 Dreamworld after.png|Identical to Reality but with fewer moves and an unstable moon scale? Level 429 Dreamworld.png|Six-move bomb rain is not going to make lots of points. Level 434 Dreamworld before.png|Buffed on all counts. Level 437 Dreamworld 2nd.png|It is bad that difficulty is increased and now the three star score is also increased?! |-| 6= Level 444 Dreamworld.png|Moon struck does not help much because of isolated jellies. Level 458 Dreamworld.png|A 50,000 points reduction does not work with one more colour and fewer jellies. Level 463 Dreamworld.png|2.5 million points?! Level 470 Dreamworld.png|600,000 points with only a few jellies at the bottom and 15 moves?! Level 478 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say... Level 486 Dreamworld.png|No candy bombs but with 500,000 points required? Who set this score?! Level 493 Dreamworld.png|Seriously, the bombs are not going to be useful to earn 300,000 points. Level 500 Dreamworld.png|Whoever set the target scores for this level must have been influenced by DR level 338. Level 527 Dreamworld.png|Having only 20 moves does not make matters easier. |-| 7= Level 531 Dreamworld.png|The evilness of DR level 338 has been combined with an unstable moon scale! Level 535 Dreamworld.png|Who increased the target score by another 70,000 points after making this level harder? Level 543 Dreamworld.png|It is bad that difficulty is increased and now the three star score is also increased?! Level 548 Dreamworld.png|One more colour, fewer moves, an unstable moon scale and near useless moon struck?! Level 549 Dreamworld.png|Are the moon strucks enough due to the 600,000 points increase of requirement? Level 558 Dreamworld.png|Replacement of three layered icings by liquorice locks does not work with one more colour and fewer moves. Level 562 Dreamworld.png|A repeat of level 549 but with an extra 100,000 points requirement? Level 563 Dreamworld.png|Wasting moves because of the unstable moon scale is totally unforgivable! Level 567 Dreamworld.png|Identical to Reality but with fewer moves and an unstable moon scale? Level 584 Dreamworld.png|A case of split difficulty which is much harder on Facebook. Level 585 Dreamworld.png|A repeat of DR level 389, anyone? Level 586 Dreamworld.png|Identical to Reality but with fewer moves and a near useless moonstruck? Level 587 Dreamworld before.png|Two additional colours and additional blockers will turn anyone crazy! Level 590 Dreamworld.png|Only 10 moves, marginally stable moon scale, useless moon strucks and 400% increase? Level 591 Dreamworld.png|One more colour, only single jellies and the three star target score is badly increased?! Level 592 Dreamworld.png|No bombs and a marginally stable moon scale with a 600,000 points requirement? Level 594 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with one more colour? Level 597 Dreamworld.png|No candies spawn on the jelly side? Level 598 Dreamworld.png|Who increased the three star target score by more than 300% and added one more colour? Level 607 Dreamworld.png|Copy and paste does not work! Level 608 Dreamworld.png|Taking a cue from the pre-nerf Reality? Level 617 Dreamworld.png|All the moon strucks are wasted due to the colour bomb proof blockers and the layout. |-| 8= Level 621 Dreamworld before.png|5 additional moves does not work with two more colours. Level 623 Dreamworld.png|DR level 592's brother, anyone? Level 629 Dreamworld.png|Taking a cue from DR level 364? Level 631 Dreamworld.png|Taking a cue from DR level 357? Level 634 Dreamworld.png|The additional jellies are nullified by the much higher three star target score. Level 636 Dreamworld.png|A 50,000 points reduction and more jellies does not work with one more colour and 10 fewer moves. Level 643 Dreamworld.png|An increase of 400,000 points just because of the moonstruck and three locked candy bombs is a bad idea. Level 653 Dreamworld.png|Just because Dreamworld is ending does not mean that there must be one level added. Level 655 Dreamworld.png|Try earning more points from other methods... Level 656 Dreamworld.png|A candy order level version of level 629, anyone? Level 659 Dreamworld.png|An 260% increase can make this tough. Level 661 Dreamworld.png|Insanely hard on all counts that no other level can boast. Level 663 Dreamworld.png|A six colour level with five colour target scores? Coupled with only 20 moves makes this really bad. Category:Lists Category:Difficulties